laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SophiaDescole13/My first fan-fiction
This story is based on the now-deleted Penny Dove page. One day, I woke up, and suddenly realised how I could introduce her to Professor Layton. I wrote it in the form of two letters, one adressed to Penny, the other to the professor. P.S: Forgive me if it is similar to Pandora's Box, or cliché, or anything like that. Letter One: "Penny, I hope you are well. If your parents have done as I asked them to, you would have received this a few weeks after your tenth birthday. My best guess is that you’re beginning to question who you are. It is time for you to know. I was employed as a lab assistant before you were born. Assigned to help two scientists, in a few months, they managed to build a prototype time machine. One of them wanted to wait until proper safety tests were passed before starting it up. The other didn’t, and decided to use me as the test subject. To everyone else, the machine exploded and caused my death, but to me, I was sent ten years into my future; almost your present. I remained in the future for only a few months. During that time, I managed to save London from a deadly threat, which will become apparent to you soon. After this, I was pulled back to the past. I expected to return to the moment of the explosion. But amazingly, I didn’t; due to the unstableness of the time machine, I was sent back eleven months before the whole incident. This was my luck. Days before the test-run, I discovered I was pregnant with you, and you would have been lost along with me. I moved away from where my past self lives as to not interfere with set events. As I write this, my daughter sleeps in her cradle. She’s only two months old. Her adoptive parents are coming tomorrow to take her, because it is only three days before the incident. I have to sacrifice myself to keep time linear. I’m sorry that we will never be able to get to know each other. Despite your adoption, I have an opportunity for you. If my help is sufficient, it will lead you to your real father. He’s an archaeology professor at Gressenheller University in London. Find the university, and ask after a Hershel Layton. I have included a letter for your father that will explain the same to him as I have to you. But you must wait until a year after the date you receive this, so your hopeful meeting won’t meddle with the time I spent in the future. Good luck. Claire" And letter two: " Hershel, If it is you that is reading this, I guess it’s safe to assume that you have met Penny. I’m sorry I couldn’t stay with you in the future. I love you very much. But right now, my death is unimportant. You see, when you saw me travel back to the past, I actually ended up eleven months before the incident. It was the instability of the time machine that caused it. Not wanting to accidentally interfere with myself, I moved away from the area. The fact I came back so long before was very lucky for me; a few days prior to the test-run, I discovered that I was pregnant. I had a daughter; she’s only two months old for me. For me, she was adopted by a kind couple yesterday. It’s less than two days before the explosion. I’m sacrificing myself to keep time in order. I wrote another letter yesterday, and gave it to the adoptive parents. It is given on the strict instruction that it is given to her shortly after her tenth birthday. In her letter, it tells her to find you and give you this. I should have told you that I was pregnant when I left, but it doesn’t matter, since I suppose you’ve already caught on. Hershel, you are Penny’s father. And I ask you to care for her and get to know her for me. I’m sad that we parted, and sad that I never got to know Penny. I wish you two happiness and hope for the future. I love you both. Claire"